Ode to the Myr of Darksteel
by Theo236
Summary: ONESHOT. A friend of mine asked me to write a short story about the Darksteel Myr, and this is what I came up with. It's got some slight humor and a bit of violence and alcohol references. Please Read and Review.


Hi everyone! This is Theo. You may or may not know me; it's been SOOOOOO long since I've added chapters to any of my stories. The only reason why I'm uploading this story is because a friend of mine (I'm looking at you Nate!) asked me to write a short story about his newest favorite creature card: The Darksteel Myr. And since I'm a Myr fan myself (My fave is the Coretapper, the artwork is AWESOME!), I didn't see any reason to say no. So without further adieu, the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Magic: The Gathering. I only own the idea for this fiction.

888

ODE TO THE MYR OF DARKSTEEL

This is the story of the Darksteel Myr, perhaps one of the most unappreciated artifact creatures across Mirrodin. Despite the fact that it's body is made of Darksteel, that did not ward off its share of troubles.

Like a drunken man, the Myr lumbered along the ridges of the Oxidda Mountains, unsure of its destination, or it's purpose. And was equally unaware of any danger that might await it. That was one advantage of being made of Darksteel.

The goblins swarmed down the slope into the valley, and fell upon the Myr like jackals over a carcass, each of them pounding their clubs, and stone weapons, hoping to smash the artifact into pieces, as goblins enjoy smashing metal. But to their frustration, the Myr did not break; it merely stood against their assault. After several hours, the goblins finally dispersed, apparently becoming bored with hitting something they couldn't smash.

The Myr stood up, wondered what hit it, and like a drunken man, lumbered along.

The Darksteel Myr wondered deep into the mountains, still unaware of the dangers around it. This time, it wondered into the regional hunting grounds of one of Mirrodin's artifact-hating dragons. One such dragon swooped down from its roost, and snatched the Myr into its jaws. The dragon started to chew the artifact creature, but its teeth wore against the Darksteel metal, which proved painful for the dragon, and promptly spat the Myr from it's maw and flew away.

Dripping with dragon drool, the Myr wondered what happened, but continued to lumber along.

As the Myr was about to cross the boarder from the Oxidda Mountain to the Razorfield plains, it did not expect the angry ogre. The massive creature lifted its giant war hammer, and struck the Myr like it was nothing but a Myr shaped nail, driving the artifact creature into the ground. Though the ogre's body was massive, that is not the case with its brainpower. It lifted its war hammer from the imprint it left in the ground and became confused as to where its victim disappeared to. Not understanding what happened to the Myr, the ogre let out a loud growl and stomped away, angry.

The Myr poked its head above the ground, wondered what hit it this time, dug itself free, and still like a drunken man, lumbered away.

It trudged through the razorfield without worry. For any other creature, the metal razors that served as grass for this land would have shredded both flesh and lesser metal alloys alike. But the Darksteel armor that made up the Myr's body wasn't even scratched. Razor grass broke against its shell. The Myr lost track of time, and was barely aware of its surrounds with it noticed a Darksteel Sentinel heading in the opposite direction. After a while, the two met, and they paused to stare at one another.

The Darksteel Myr waited for the Sentinel to do something, but instead of doing anything against the Myr, the golem creature simply walked around the smaller Myr. Somewhat annoyed that the Sentinel did not attack it like so many other creatures of Mirrodin, the Myr turned back to the Sentinel and said

"What? Am I not worth your time?"

The Darksteel Sentinel paused, turned back to the Myr and said

"I was attacked by a group of Sylvok elves. Nearly eaten whole by an Engulfing Slagwurm, and stomped into the ground by the foot of a Liege of the Tangle. Can you even image what kind of a day I've been having?"

The Myr smiled and replied

"Yep."

END

That's all. Like I said, it's just something I came up with that was quick and easy. Please feel free to read and review at your leisure. (I'm looking at you Nate! Again!)

Until Next Time ^_^

Theo~


End file.
